The Good Old Times
by MarronChestnut
Summary: Goten Marron and Trunks haven't seen each other how will they patch up there friendship or will they all go there separate ways?


**Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.**

**_Trunks' P.O.V_**

Wow first day I can finally see Goten and Marron since Middle School and I remember why I left that day.

**Flashback**

{_Trunks I don't think we should do this."Goten said with fear in his voice._

_"Come on dude I already no your gonna say yes so come on. I said._

_Goten frowned and crossed his arms,while I put the stink bomb in the girls locker room._

_"Open Marron's Locker,Of course Goten listened to me as usual."I said._

_I placed the stink bomb in Marron's locker and ran out pulling Gotten with me even I was careless enough to leave one of my personal belongings on the in the locker room._

_All the girls walked in the locker room to their locker's to change out their gym clothes._

_"3..2..1."I said plugging my nose._

_I looked up but no screaming girls that stinks,until an huge explosion happen the whole girl's locker room, roof came off and I saw some dirty looking girls,there had a green gas of stench surrounding them or they were either covered with dirt or if they were lucky they had both like my special friend Marron with a green stench of gas and her body was covered with dirt and some other stuff,ya my stink bomb was cool since I was a super genius I can't get caught until,Valses screamed at me holding my name tag in front of my face covered with dirt and other stuff all over it she walked a straight to the P.E teacher __and didn't even stutter when he said I'm expelled and same goes with the principle._

_I was sitting in the principle's office waiting for my mother and father to come I was surprised that Goten didn't try to defend me but,I can't blame him like I wouldn't either if that means I'll get expelled by my school too same with Marron even though she's probably piss at me I can't blame her who need school anyways I'm a damn genius come on why do I even need school if I make a stink bomb that can destroy a roof of a school I mean seriously I don't need school._

_I was acting so cocky until my mother and father came my father came with on of those faces that says I'm missing my Gravity Room for this didn't last long before my father threaten the man my mother even tried to bribed the Principle enough money to look make this crappy school look __decent but he still wouldn't let me back to the school.I guess my mother finally enough of me so they sent me to a private School and I wasn't even along see Goten or Marron any more that sucked,but it was totally worth it man,}_

Mother is having her reunion this time it was a pool party usually I would sit inside while it all happened but I'm finally out of my punishment I finally get to see them after 7 seven years.

I came down stairs with only my swimming trunks on with an awesome tan.

I saw Bra and Pan drooling over Uub until course Pan saw me and started to drool all over me but who came blame her I'm a bad ass rebal who get what he wants when he wants, Pan is cute and all but she has no curves when she get's a better body she actually have a chance with me about until she's on the waiting list with me.

Soon Chi-Chi Goku and Goten came Goten saw and I saw tears coming down his check he ran to me and gave me a big bear hug Goku and Goten can in trunks too while Chi-Chi came in with a one piece. Goten explained to me that Gohan and Videl were on a cruise and Pan will be staying over with Bra and I.

After an hour I was waiting for Marron and her family to came down but they had an air car oh how I remember how much of a wuss she was but she was still a challenge to me and I love that about her or should I what I loved about her I so over her the flat chest nobody only friens's with two people I might have two best friend and Goten is the first but I have many other friends.

Marron came out the car with a two piece on hers was pink but I starting at her llike I've never seen her before she curves in all the right places and never mind about her being flat chested.

Marron walked up in front of me I thought was gonna give me a smooch or a bear hug and all she slapped me.

"What the heck."I yelled at her.

"That for the stink bomb I never got my chance to get you back before you left you coward and..."Marron said.

I just walked way from her not letting her finish.

"Crazy Animal."I mumbled.

I walked in front of Goten we started a little conversation he told me that he did see see Marron after I left something about it wasn't the same.

Marron had became a loner with me of course how sad poor child,Then Goten said he felt bad that he wasn't there for Marron when she got bullied by the prettier girls he thought People wouldn't hang out with him so he ingored Marron so Marron gave up and didn't bother trying to talk Goten,Goten felt so guilty he tried to visit her but she just shut him out.

I really feel sorry for him really there so lost with out me poor kids.

**Author's Notes:Trunks Marron and Goten we're 12 in middle school so they were seventh graders,Now there all nineteen ok so seven years Pan Uub Sixteen kk. Read and Review**


End file.
